


The 4 Times Ringo Needed Reassurance + The 1 Time George asked why

by JohnHeckinLennon



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Ringo Starr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnHeckinLennon/pseuds/JohnHeckinLennon
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	The 4 Times Ringo Needed Reassurance + The 1 Time George asked why

1\. November 17th, 1962

Ringo threw back another shot while he talked to George, who he recently started going out with. It was kept in secret, nobody knew about them, and it seemed like nobody would ever know about them. It was still illegal, and frowned upon by frankly, the entire world. 

But that didn’t stop them. They were attracted to each other like magnets, unable to pull apart. But Ringo still didn’t believe it. How could George like somebody like him? He had no special features. Of course, he could make people laugh but what else did he have?

He turned to George, and waved for another shot. “George?” 

George hummed, taking a drink of his beer. 

“Why do you like me?”

George looked at him confused. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Ringo shrugged, turning away. “Nevermind, forget I said anything.” He felt stupid for asking such a thing. 

“You’re funny,” George started,

“Funny looking,” Ringo muttered, grabbing the glass the bartender had set in front of him. He quickly drank it, hoping by the end of the night he’d be black out drunk. To get rid of his thoughts. All they did was get him worked up.

“No. You’re funny, you can always get a laugh out of me. You always make me feel happy when I'm around you. Like you light up the whole room, no matter where you are.” George added, and Ringo smiled faintly.

“I don’t care what you look like. You’re attractive to me, isn’t that enough?”

Ringo grinned, “Thank you, George.” 

George grabbed his drink, 

“No problem, Ritch.” 

2\. June 12th, 1964

Ringo sat next to George on the couch, his head laying on George’s shoulder. He was half asleep by now, but his thoughts were keeping him awake. Thoughts that George didn’t love him, that nobody did and he’d end up alone, and nobody would care if he was gone. 

He hated those thoughts. God, he just wanted them to go away but they always found a way to get to him and bring him down. He moved closer to George, close enough to hear George breathe. 

“George?”

“Yes?” George absentmindedly replied, staring at the tv. 

“Why do you..why do you love me?”

George hated when he asked that. He loved Ringo with all his heart, and he told him that all the time, but Ringo still couldn’t love himself. 

George sighed, “Because Ringo. You are the reason I smile in the morning. You’re the reason I want to get out of bed. You make my day brighter just by being there, with me.”

Ringo gave George a quick kiss on the cheek, “I love you, George.”

“I love you too,”

“Thank you.”

“No problem, Ritch.”

3\. January 19th, 1965

Ringo put the kettle full of water on the stove, hoping it would heat up quickly so he could make tea before George got home. 

He grabbed some tea bags and the sugar container, grabbing a spoon. He poured some milk in the pouring glass. He waited until the kettle started screeching at him, and he brought it off the burner. He poured the hot water into two cups, dropping a tea bag in both, with a splash of milk in both. He put a little sugar in both, and smiled. He hoped George liked it.

He heard the front door open, and grabbed the cup, putting it on the table where George usually sat. 

George strolled into the kitchen, grinning ear to ear when he saw Ringo had made tea. “You didn’t have to,” He grabbed the cup, taking a sip. It was just how he liked it.

They drank the tea, talking about each other's day. When finished, Ringo grabbed their cups and brought them to the sink to wash. 

The thoughts came back though. Almost patronizing him, telling him George didn’t truly love him. 

“Do you love me George?”

“Of course,” George answered, snaking his arms around Ringo’s waist as he cleaned the cups.

Ringo smiled, “I love you too George.” he told him, kissing George’s cheek.

4\. August 9th, 1967

Ringo held George close to him on the plane. It was late at night, and nobody was awake, not even John. 

But Ringo was. He couldn’t sleep, and probably wouldn’t the rest of the flight. But he was content with that, listening to George’s heartbeat was all he needed.

Even if those thoughts were bothering him again, he tried to drown them out. 

He tried until he couldn’t do it anymore. He took in a deep shaky breath, and felt George shift underneath. 

He tensed up, hoping he didn’t wake George up. 

“Ringo?” The younger man whispered. 

He cringed, “Sorry for waking you.”

“It’s fine. I wasn’t asleep anyway.” George yawned. “What’s got you up?”

Ringo curled up closer, “Do you still love me, George?”

“Of course I do. Don’t be daft, Ringo.”

Ringo smiled, “I’m sorry, my brain just..likes to twist things.”

George nodded, “Just know I love you and always will, Richard Starkey.”

Ringo breathed out a sigh of relief, “I love you too, George.”

Ringo finally slept the rest of the flight, leaned against George. 

+1. July 12th, 1969 

George laid next to Ringo, one arm petting Ringo’s hair. He was pretty shaken up about John and Paul’s fight earlier today while they were recording in the studio. George knew Ringo hated to see them fight. 

Ringo sniffled, “Why do you still love me George?” He asked in a shaky voice, like he was on the brink of crying. 

“I hate when you ask that, Rings.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright. I just..I want to know why you ask that.”

Ringo clenched his fist, “I don’t want you to leave me George, but I see the million reasons why you would. I would understand if you didn’t want to be with me, George. I don't want to make you feel like you’re trapped.”

George’s eyebrows furrowed. His heart felt heavy, “Oh, Ringo..I would never leave you. You’re too important to me.”

“But why George? What’s so special about..me?”

“Everything, Ringo. You’re special to me. You help me calm down when I get into a disagreement with John or Paul. You have this warm sense of love and my brain clears when I'm with you. Like nothing else matters in the moment but you and me.”

Ringo wiped away a stray tear, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, George. I love you too, just please don’t ever leave me.”

George moved over, wrapping his arms around Ringo’s small frame. 

“I won’t, Ringo.”


End file.
